OzDust
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: Turns out the famous OzDust Ballroom was named after a magical substance that can make people fall in love. What happens when Elphaba and Galinda stumble upon some ozdust in Madame Morrible's classroom? Fiyerba and Gloq
1. Down at the OzDust

**I am totally addicted to Wicked and can't seem to stop writing fanfics for it. Seeing as I'm about to finish my Twilight/Wicked crossover 'The Emerald Apple' I need a new pet project and this idea has been stewing around in my head for awhile. Note that this first chapter is mostly just a starter; future installments will be significantly longer. **

"Elphie how can you stand that boring school stuff?" Galinda demanded, gesturing to the thick textbook her green friend was engrossed in. "I mean is there anything interesting in there?" Both girls were lounged on their beds; Elphaba was studying and her blonde roommate was working on her immaculate nails.

"Actually history can be very intriguing," the green witch informed Galinda. "There's even something in here about the OzDust Ballroom."

"Really?" squeaked the blonde princess, bouncing to her friend's side.

"Yep," Elphaba continued. "It says here that it's named after a magical substance that can cause people to fall in love."

"How does it do that?" Galinda questioned.

"Apparently if two people consume ozdust they will both fall deeply in love," the green girl read.

"That just goes to show how weird textbooks are," the blonde huffed, returning to her nails. "I mean who would eat dust?" Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued to study.

***

As the two girls entered Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar the grumpy headmistress held out a snarled hand for their homework. Slapping the papers down on her desk Morrible began her usual monologue on the day's lesson. "Today we will learn about the very potent world of magical substances," the teacher began, sounding very important.

"Like ozdust?" Galinda interrupted. Something in Madame Morrible's eyes tightened.

"Ozdust is a magical substance," the headmistress allowed. "But we will not be learning about it. Such powerful ingredients should only be used by trained professionals."

"So it's very powerful?" the blonde pressed, not letting the subject drop.

"Yes," snapped Morrible. "It is _very _powerful and you will not be learning about it." At those words the teacher placed a protective hand over her spellbook, which no doubt contained a detailed description of the substance in question.

"Fine," Galinda huffed. "I was just curious." And then the rather drab and frustrating lesson was underway.

***

Madame Morrible swept importantly out of the room as soon as her seminar with the two young witches was over. Apparently she had some 'important business' to attend to. Elphaba and Galinda were about to leave too when the blonde gasped in horror. "I forgot to put my name on my homework!" she squeaked.

"There are only two of us in the class," the green girl pointed out. "Plus you're the only one who writes in pink ink."

"Yes but last time I forgot my name she put in a zero," Galinda cried pitifully. "I don't want to make her angry."

"Fine," Elphaba sighed. "Let's go get the stupid paper." They scurried back into the classroom and remedied the nameless homework assignment. Then they heard the headmistress's voice in the hallway.

"The closet," Galinda hissed, crawling inside Morrible's enormous potion cabinet. The green girl followed suit and they slammed the door behind them. Once the frightening woman was gone both witches stumbled out.

"If you ever forget to put your name on your paper I will murder you in your sleep," Elphaba threatened teasingly. However her blonde friend wasn't paying attention. She was staring open mouthed at something in the closet they'd just emerged from. It was a small jar full of a sparkly green powder. The label read; OZDUST.

**Uh oh…big trouble at little Shiz! I'm sure you can imagine what sort of mischief Galinda and Elphaba could get into with a handful of ozdust…**

**Should I keep going or let this one die out? Please review and let me know your opinions. **


	2. Oh Shiz

**I love Winter Break because I can spend all my time writing (yes I know I have no life)…anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Galinda Upland I told you to leave it in the closet!" Elphaba growled as her roommate excitedly removed the jar of ozdust from her pocket. "That's stealing!"

"All's fair in love and war," the petite blonde quoted. "And I need this to preserve Fiyero and I's relationship. Ever since they took Dr. Dillamond he's been distant and moodififed."

"So you're going to make him fall in love with you?" the green witch demanded. Galinda nodded. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Fiyero is already in love with me," the blonde insisted. "He just needs reminding." Something about her friend's words sparked a surge of irrational jealousy in the pit of Elphaba's stomach. She watched angrily as Galinda poured three glasses of lemonade and sprinkled ozdust in two.

"Remember Madame Morrible said that ozdust is very powerful," the green witch warned. "There could be side effects you don't know about."

"Leap and the net will appear," the blonde replied, moving the drinks to a small table. "He's gonna be here any minute. Don't say anything." As if on cue the Winkie prince entered, a boyish grin plastered on his face. "Hey Fifi!" Galinda squealed, bouncing over to offer her boyfriend a glass of lemonade.

"Really Galinda?" Elphaba asked incredulously as the blonde handed her a drink. "Fifi?" Sulkily the green girl took a swig of her lemonade. It tasted strangely fizzy.

"This is weird lemonade," Fiyero commented a moment later. Galinda sampled hers.

"It doesn't taste strange to me," she chirped. Then her eyes widened in panic. "Elphaba how's yours?"

"It does taste kinda weird. I mean it's all fizzy and…oh shiz." As realization dawned on the green girl her face paled.

"Fifi could you maybe come back another time?" Galinda wondered, her voice tight with anxiety.

"Sure," the oblivious Winkie shrugged. "I'll see you at lunch." His blonde girlfriend all but threw him out the door. "Elphie please tell me you didn't just drink the other ozdust," Galinda squeaked.

"You handed it to me!" the green witch fumed.

"Oh this is bad," Galinda worried. "This is so very very bad!"

"It's ok," Elphaba assured her, trying not to panic. "I'm sure there's an antidote. All we have to do is get Madame Morrible's spellbook and we'll be fine." Just then the green witch felt odd tingles fill her body and she shivered. "I can feel the magic working."

"I'm sorry Elphie," the blonde apologized, sitting beside her friend. "This is all my fault."

"You're right," the green girl replied dryly. "It is all your fault."

***

"It's locked!" Galinda cried as she tugged on the door to Madame Morrible's classroom.

"Here's a note," Elphaba pointed out, squinting at the wrinkled piece of paper. "It says 'Gone to a magic convention-I'll be back in a week'"

"Could this day get any worse?" the blonde princess shrieked.

"Maybe I can just lock myself in the dorm for a week," the green witch sighed.

"Why don't you just enjoy yourself?" Galinda suggested.

"What?" Elphaba demanded, unsure that she'd heard correctly.

"You've got the hottest guy on campus crushing on you," the blonde girl told her. "I don't mind sharing Fiyero for a week."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Elphaba snapped even as her heart began to beat faster. Stupid but very very tempting.

"Come on Elphie," Galinda pressed. "You can have a week to go on a date with him, hold his hand, kiss him. Don't you want that?"

"No," the green girl lied sharply. "That would be shallow and vain and…stupid."

"You already said that."

"I know," Elphaba huffed. "Plus it would be taking advantage of Fiyero."

"Ok then," Galinda sighed. "I'll just leave the offer hanging in the air."

***

The following day was absolute torment. Every time Elphaba spotted Fiyero in the hallway her eyes seemed to automatically meet his confused gaze. A wave of heat would rush down her spine and she would blush embarrassingly. _Mind over matter, _she told herself, determined to overcome the effects of the ozdust. _Just ignore him. _However that was easier said than done. Every time she heard his voice her head snapped around to look before she could stop it. This ozdust stuff was seriously annoying.

As the day was drawing to a close the Winkie in question cornered the green girl on her way to the dorms. "Hey Elphaba," Fiyero began, smiling. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a picnic with me tomorrow." The abruptness of his request was lost on Elphaba. All she could feel was her heart ballooning into a mass of hope and joy. Before the green witch could concentrate enough to remember why she needed to say no her swollen heart had reached up and nodded her head. "Great," the prince exclaimed, pulling her in for a spontaneous hug. "How about tomorrow at noon?" Another involuntary nod and she was going on a date with Fiyero Tiggular.

***

"Fiyero just asked me out," the green girl confessed to her roommate.

"What did you say?"

"I tried to say no. I really did but somehow I ended up nodding," Elphaba admitted.

"Elphie that's great," squealed Galinda. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"But it was so abrupt," the green witch insisted. "And he's still going out with you."

"I don't blame either of you," the blonde assured her. "It's the ozdust. As long as you're under its control I honestly couldn't care less."

"You're more forgiving than I am," Elphaba sighed, flopping down on her bed. "This is gonna be one wild week."

***

That night, as Galinda lay in bed, she wondered why she wasn't jealous. Fiyero had been staring at Elphaba all day, but that flare of anger had yet to rear its head. Was it because even her subconscious knew that Fiyero was under a spell? Or was it because deep down she didn't really believe that her green roommate could be loved by anyone? Since the second option was horribly cruel and vain Galinda decided that it must be the first. A frown marred her usually blissful face as she fell asleep.

**So how was it? Let me know what you thought! Plot suggestions are more than welcome (as is criticism-constructive or otherwise).**


	3. A Dream

For what felt like the thousandth time that day Elphaba Thropp wondered if she was dreaming. She was sitting in a secluded grove of trees with her head resting against Fiyero's shoulder, the remains of their delicious picnic spread before them. It certainly felt like a dream. "Don't you think Galinda will be mad?" Elphaba wondered. Those words had been hovering on her tongue all day, but they hadn't escaped until now. The green girl knew that, for some inconceivable reason, Galinda didn't care at all but she wanted to hear what Fiyero had to say about it.

"Galinda can deal," the Winkie shrugged. "Everyone on campus thinks we're a couple but I'm not sure I want to be anymore. You're much more interesting."

"But shouldn't you break up with Galinda first?" the green witch asked. "You're her boyfriend after all."

"No I'm not," Fiyero insisted. "She seems to have deluded herself into believing that but we never actually made it official. Yeah we hang out a lot but…" He trailed off and pulled Elphaba a little closer. It was so easy to believe that he was doing this of his own accord but the green witch knew that it was the ozdust causing Fiyero's behavior.

"So," Elphaba began awkwardly, choosing a random question. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well I'm kinda in line to be king of the Vinkus," the Winkie prince pointed out.

"Do you want to be?" the green witch pressed.

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "When I was younger I loved the idea of being king but now…being responsible for all those people scares me."

"I'm sure you'd do a good job," Elphaba mumbled before snapping her mouth shut. Where did those words come from? Of course she didn't think Fiyero would be a good king; he was more concerned with dancing through life than the welfare of others.

"Well what do you want to be?" the Vinkun prince asked.

"I'm not sure," the green witch admitted. "I know what I want to do; I'm just not sure there's a job that fits it."

"What is it that you want to do?"

"I want to help change the way Animals are treated in Oz," Elphaba began, her eyes getting fierce. "What happened to Dr. Dillamond was inexcusable. The world needs to be changed and I want to help change it." When her thoughts caught up with her words the green girl wondered why in Oz she had just shared her life's goal with this boy she hardly knew.

"So do you want to hang out again sometime?" Fiyero questioned.

"That would be great," the green witch answered with a nervous smile._ Sweet Oz why can't I say no? _she hissed to herself.

"How about another picnic?" the prince suggested. Elphaba nodded with a frightening amount of enthusiasm.

***

A knock sounded on the dorm room door, jolting a certain green witch out of her thoughts. She's been studying history while trying unsuccessfully not to think of Fiyero. "Come in!" Elphaba shouted. She was surprised to see a sorrowful Nessa wheel herself into the room.

"What's wrong?" the green witch demanded, rushing to her sister's side.

"It's Boq," Nessa whimpered. "He's been hiding from me all week. Every time I see him he gives me a quick hello and then disappears. What am I doing wrong?"

"You aren't doing anything wrong," Elphaba assured her. "Maybe Boq just isn't the right one for you."

"He _is_ the right one!" the distraught girl insisted, tears beginning to run down her pale cheeks. "Something must be wrong with me." Nessarose sobbed heartbreakingly into the green witch's shoulder.

"You guys should talk," Elphaba told her sister as a crazy idea entered her thoughts. "Make him sit down and discuss the situation with you tomorrow at lunch."

"Ok," Nessa shrugged, wiping her stinging eyes. "I'll try that."

"Good," the green witch soothed. "I'm sure you're overreacting. Boq's crazy about you." This was a lie that all of Shiz kept from the oblivious Nessarose. When she blabbed to them about her dates with the insecure munchkin they nodded and smiled sadly, knowing that Boq was head over heels for Galinda. Even Elphaba deceived her sister in order to keep her out of heartbreak's path. However as the green girl hugged Nessarose a solution to this problem presented itself.

***

_This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, _Elphaba told herself as she approached the table where Nessa and Boq were seated. The green witch held two glasses of lemonade, both containing a high dosage of ozdust. If it were anyone but Nessa she wouldn't have even considered this course of action, but Elphaba desperately wanted her little sister to be happy. Before she could change her mind the green girl set the drinks down on the table and cast Boq a guilty smile. Then she swept out of the room.

The munchkin immediately took a sip of his lemonade. "Boq we need to talk," Nessarose began nervously, ignoring her own drink. "You've been hiding from me."

"Nessa I'm not sure this is going to work out," the munchkin admitted. "It seems that spending time with you has become a chore rather than something I want to do." He couldn't bear to tell poor Nessa that the real reason for his avoidance was his feelings for Galinda.

"Don't say that," Nessarose pleaded, eyes quavering. "We deserve each other."

"Maybe we should take a break from each other for a little while," Boq suggested kindly. Unfortunately Nessa wasn't capable of accepting this news quietly. She fled, tears flowing freely. The munchkin knew better than to follow her.

"Hey Biq," Galinda chirped, sliding into the seat across from him.

"It's Boq," he reminded her halfheartedly for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Sorry," she apologized, taking a sip of Nessa's lemonade. "Mmmm this is really fizzy."

"Yeah," the munchkin agreed. "I noticed that. Maybe Elphaba added something to it." Galinda looked like she might faint.

"Elphaba gave this to you?" she gulped.

"Yes," Boq confirmed. "She handed one to me and one to Nessa." Without a word the blonde stormed off to find her friend.

***

"Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda shrieked upon discovering the green girl in their dorm. "Please tell me I did not just drink an ozdust infected lemonade meant for Nessa!" Elphaba's sheepish silence was as good an answer as any. "Elphie how could you?" the blonde demanded. "You're usually so levelheaded. How could you do something so shockingly stupid?"

"I wanted to make my sister happy," the green witch snapped defensively. "At least I did it for unselfish reasons. You screwed my life up to solve your own relationship problems."

"Can we focus on me for a minute?" Galinda requested. "I am now going to fall in love with a munchkin who's been stalking me since the first day of school!"

"You can't let anyone know," Elphaba told her. "If Boq found out he'd dump Nessa and she'd be heartbroken. You've got to stay away from Boq at all costs."

"I've got three classes with him!" the blonde squeaked.

"Then you'll have to exhibit extreme self control," the green witch informed her friend.

"That won't be too hard," Galinda scoffed. "I mean it's Boq. He's not exactly as attractive as Fiyero."

"Ozdust is potent stuff," Elphaba warned. "And by the way I'm sorry for trying to play matchmaker and messing everything up."

"Well at least we're even now," Galinda sniffed.

**Thanks to webeta123 for the idea to add some accidental Gloq to the story! **

**Please review…**


	4. Dancing Through Love

"There's another dance at the OzDust tonight!" Fiyero told Elphaba gleefully the next day. It was after their second picnic. "We can go together."

"I don't think it would be wise to hang out in public," the green girl hinted. "We don't want to risk upsetting Shiz's delicate social structure."

"I don't care about that," snorted the Winkie.

_He really does care, _Elphaba reminded herself. _It's just the ozdust making him say otherwise. Once you've used the antidote he'll go back to seeing you as a misfit. _

"Will you at least show up?" Fiyero wondered. His eyes were pouting.

"Yes," the green girl sighed, sidling closer to him. They were standing in a shadowy corner of Shiz's courtyard, away from prying eyes. "You know I can't resist that face." The Winkie wriggled his eyes brows and she giggled. Where did that girlish sound come from?

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before," Fiyero told her. "It's a very pretty sound."

"That wasn't my real laugh," Elphaba informed him. "That was a spontaneous squeak of excitement."

"Might I get the chance to hear your real laugh?"

"If you're lucky," the green witch snickered. The prince cuddled her into his side.

"You're really cute when you're tormenting me sadistically," he chuckled.

***

Galinda was having a bad day. Every time she saw Boq a bright blush leapt to her cheeks. For the first time she realized exactly how much the munchkin watched her because she was watching him back. Her heart thumped unevenly at the sound of his voice. Part of the blonde wanted badly to resist but a larger part was enjoying this soft, warm sensation and clung to it tightly. _Don't pay any attention to Boq, _Galinda reprimanded herself as she took a roundabout outdoor route to her next class, hoping to avoid contact with _him_.

"Hey Galinda," chirped the munchkin's voice from behind her. Startled the blonde jumped and clumsily dropped her books into a small hole nearby. The groundskeepers dug up a pipe awhile ago and they'd never gotten around to filling in the annoying ditch. Fluffy snow was packed into the bottom. "Sorry," Boq hastily apologized, kneeling to try and retrieve the blonde's belongings. He leaned over and reached deep into the hole but couldn't quite grasp Galinda's notebooks. The blonde made an attempt to reach her things as well but she wasn't much taller than the munchkin. Stubbornly refusing to lose her belongings Galinda shuffled closer to the edge. Her fingers nearly brushed a notebook. Just a little closer…

Unfortunately when the blonde scooted an inch further she lost her balance. Boq made a valiant attempt to catch her but instead toppled into the hole alongside screaming Galinda. They landed in an undignified snowy heap below. "Sorry," the blonde apologized, struggling to get to her feet. She slipped and landed on the munchkin's chest. Suddenly Galinda was hyperaware of just how close Boq's face was to hers. So was Boq.

Before the blonde could even make a conscious decision her lips were on his. Alarm bells went off but Galinda ignored them. She was only aware of the burning sensation in her heart. When the two of them broke apart they were gasping for breath. Boq's eyes were filled with shocked delight. Galinda's eyes were filled with frenzied confusion. Quickly she jerked away from him and scrambled out of the ditch, forgetting her school supplies.

_You don't like Boq, _the blonde witch screamed at herself furiously. _He's a dorky munchkin who you have no feelings for whatsoever. You are in love with Fiyero Tiggular. _But somehow that statement felt false.

***

"I kissed Boq," Galinda confessed to Elphaba in their dorm.

"I knew you couldn't handle yourself," the green girl sighed. "But I suppose you didn't make anything worse. Apparently he broke up with Nessarose before you even drank the ozdust." Relief and hope swept through the blonde's system.

"So it doesn't matter if I go out with Boq?" she questioned.

"Actually it would be helpful if you _do_ go out with him," Elphaba informed her. "When we use the antidote and everything's back to the way it's supposed to be you'll break his heart. Then Nessa will be his shoulder to cry on."

"You can't protect your sister from the world forever," Galinda pointed out. "Sooner or later she's got to face the fact that Boq doesn't love her." The green witch's face was pained.

"I know."

***

_Everyone_ showed up at that OzDust Ballroom that night. Even Elphaba made an appearance wearing her familiar black frock; the one Galinda wanted to turn into a ball gown. This time, however, she let her blonde friend do her hair and makeup. The green girl's eyes were smoky and her hair hung in silky waves around her shoulders. As she'd requested Fiyero did not take her to the dance.

Which isn't to say that he wasn't waiting for her to arrive. She and Galinda entered side by side, each discreetly searching for a different boy. A certain Winkie prince's eyes lit up at the sight of the green girl. "I'm so glad you came," Fiyero whispered, appearing beside her. Elphaba jumped.

"I'm not," she hissed. "My dancing skills really haven't improved since last time." Her cheeks colored. A gentle, elegant melody drifted through the ballroom.

"You know slow dancing isn't nearly as hard," Fiyero hinted, gesturing to the couples already waltzing effortlessly.

"I really don't want to embarrass myself," the green girl insisted.

"You'll be safe with me," the Winkie assured her, holding his arms open. Reluctantly Elphaba moved into them. Fiyero spun them onto the dance floor where they mixed in with the others. After a few moments of effortless whirling the witch lost her anxiety and she relaxed.

"See this isn't too bad," the prince chuckled.

"No it isn't," Elphaba admitted, resting her cheek against his shoulder. He held her tighter.

"What was it you said about not hanging out in public?" Fiyero reminded. For a moment the green girl tensed. How could even ozdust make her forget something like that? Oh well, now that she was in his arms leaving was out of the question. Glancing around Elphaba noticed that they were getting funny looks. She also noticed that Galinda and Boq were dancing a few feet away. The green girl was in grave danger of hoping that this absurd happiness could last beyond the end of the week. But she knew that soon Fiyero would be in love with Galinda again and she would be Shiz's unlovable vegetable.

"Let's go for a walk," Elphaba suggested suddenly, dragging Fiyero through an open door. Outside the chilly air cleared the witch's head, making it easier to grasp the harsh reality awaiting her.

***

When Boq asked Galinda to dance she simply hadn't been able to turn him down, but now they desperately needed to talk. "Come on," the munchkin said, tugging her away from the other couples. He led the blonde princess into a storage room. It was empty except for a cluster of chairs in one corner. "We need to talk," Boq insisted, taking a seat.

"I know," Galinda sighed.

"I always thought you loved Fiyero," the munchkin began timidly. "What changed?"

"I don't know," the blonde mumbled, desperately searching for a viable excuse. She found one. "I guess I sort of felt guilty."

"For what?"

"Setting you up with Nessa," Galinda murmured, wincing. "I kind of got you trapped in that relationship. And I was being selfish; I manipulated you into asking her out so I would be free to go with Fiyero." She hadn't meant to say so much, but it was all true even if the blonde had never acknowledged it before.

"I figured that out," Boq chuckled. "I'm not an idiot."

"You aren't mad?"

"I should me," the munchkin shrugged. "But it's hard to stay mad at you. Plus I dug myself in deeper when I told Nessa that I asked her out because she was beautiful. I really should have let her know the truth. But she was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her." As Boq's eyes swelled with sorrow and regret the blonde's heart went out to him. How had she ever viewed this boy as a nuisance?

"You were just trying to do the right thing," Galinda told him softly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person." A thoughtful silence followed.

"What are you thinking about?" the munchkin wanted to know.

"I'm wondering why in Oz you like me so much," the petite blonde admitted. "I'm shallow and vain and mean and shallow and cruel…"

"I lost my heart to you the moment I met you," Boq confessed abruptly. "At first I was just smitten with your beauty but then I noticed other things." He paused and blushed, embarrassed. "Your eyes say so much. And you've done some very kind things. Like when you danced with Elphaba that first time. No one else was brave enough to reach out to her but you did. After that Elphaba was noticeably happier, you could see it in her face. I don't think you realize how much you changed that girl's life."

"She changed my life too," Galinda pointed out, flattered that Boq had paid so much attention to her. "I'm sorry I never got your name right."

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok," the blonde growled, suddenly angry. "You did me favors and paid me more attention than I had a right to and I totally blew you off. That was horrendible and you shouldn't let me off the hook so easily!"

"Do you want me to yell at you?" the munchkin laughed.

"Yes."

"Galinda Upland that was inexcusable," Boq chastised teasingly. "You have no right to be so pretty or charming or graceful or…" The blonde cut him off with a kiss.

***

"What's wrong?" Fiyero demanded, pulling Elphaba onto a smooth stone bench. The moon hung heavy and full above their heads.

"Nothing," the green girl told him truthfully, sounding resigned.

"You're lying," the prince insisted. "In there you were glowing and now…your smile just deflated."

"It doesn't matter," the witch shrugged, turning away.

"It matters to me," Fiyero insisted, cupping her cheek and turning her face towards his. "Tell me."

"But it doesn't _really_ matter to you," Elphaba pressed, trying to make him see the truth. "You just think it does."

"Do you want me to prove how much you matter to me?" the Winkie snapped, his eyes fierce. Before the green girl could argue he brought his lips down on hers. For a moment Elphaba was too shocked to move. Then warmth blossomed from her heart and she responded eagerly. In her head fireworks exploded into fantastic fiery shapes. The witch wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever; but that couldn't happen. Gathering every shred of self control she had left Elphaba wrenched herself away from Fiyero.

"This isn't right," she snarled, eyes desperate. "Fiyero you're under a spell. Galinda put a special powder that makes people fall in love in our lemonade. It was a total accident. You don't really care about me; it's just the magic making you feel this way…" Hearing the horrid truth out loud only increased the feeling of grief and dread in Elphaba's stomach. Hoping to hide her tears she fled, intending to run until her heart burst.

***

Galinda was lying in bed, a thoughtful look on her face, when Elphaba came running in. Her eyes were blurry with tears. "Elphie what happened?" the blonde cried, leaping up to embrace her friend.

"He kissed me," the green witch sobbed. "But I felt horrible because it wasn't a real kiss so I told Fiyero the truth. I told him that he's under a spell."

"You're too noble for your own good," Galinda grumbled, steering her roommate towards her mattress.

"Sorry," Elphaba apologized, managing to stem the flow of emotion. "It's stupid to cry over something so trivial. There are people and Animals suffering all over Oz and I'm crying over a boy. How pathetic."

"Only you would think of others at a time like this," the blonde chuckled gently. "It's ok to feel self pity you know."

"Not when I don't deserve it," the green girl hissed. More tears leaked free and Galinda squeezed her tighter. For the first time in what felt like forever Elphaba allowed herself to be comforted.

**So what did you think? Am I moving the plot along too quickly? This was meant to be a short little story so it will most likely end soon. **

**Please review!**


	5. The Truth

**Thanks to all who reviewed…**

**In response to Pajama Time: Wicked the book and Wicked the musical are totally different. The book is dark, a little creepy, and somewhat inappropriate…the musical (in my opinion) is much better; it's amazing and moving…the storyline is very different between the two…if you would like to see the musical message me and I'll tell you where to watch it on youtube…**

**Sorry this fanfic is turning out to be so short but if things get too long I never end up finishing them, so I suppose this is better.**

For the first time in her life Galinda was thrilled to see Madame Morrible. "You're back early!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her sorcery teacher. "Thank goodness."

"The convention ended sooner than expected," the headmistress informed her scowling. She unlocked the door. "Why are you so excited?"

"Well there's a fire in science lab," the blonde fibbed. "It's complete pandemonium. You're the only one who can contain such a horrendible situation." Before a suspicious thought could enter her mind Madam Morrible was sprinting towards the science lab. Galinda slipped inside and opened the forbidden spellbook. In record time she found the section on ozdust and tore it out messily. Not bothering to read anything the blonde witch disappeared, terrified of what the headmistress would do if she caught her.

***

Elphaba spent the day avoiding Fiyero, who was all too happy to stay away from her. The one time her eyes met his a wave of confusion and hurt passed between them. Painful thoughts whirled through the green girl's head as she entered the dorm room to find her best friend sobbing. "Galinda what happened?" Elphaba demanded, rushing to her roommate's side. Unable to answer the blonde held up a page torn from Madame Morrible's spellbook. The green girl read aloud. "In the past ozdust was commonly used in love potions but in recent times it was swapped with other ingredients because ozdust induced love wears off after exactly three days…" Her jaw dropped. Three days. That meant…

"The kiss was real," both girls exclaimed at the same moment.

"He really does love you," Galinda sobbed brokenly into her pillow. "And you really love him." Elphaba didn't know what to say, she just pulled her friend into a sitting position and held her tightly. Meanwhile her own head felt as if it might explode. Fiyero really did care for her? But what about Boq and Galinda? After a quick mental calculation the green witch realized that after today their ozdust would wear off too.

Soon the blonde witch regained enough composure to stop gulping air and gushing tears. She straightened up and wiped her eyes. "How long have you been crying?" Elphaba wondered.

"Ever since I got the page from Madame Morrible's book and found out the truth," Galinda hiccupped. The green girl pondered how one truth could mean different things to different people. To Elphaba this truth meant hope and joy but to Galinda it meant devastation. "I'm happy for you Elphie," the blonde whispered quietly. "I really am." More tears leaked from her eyes.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean he loves me," Elphaba pointed out, even as that realization wounded her own heart. "He's probably still in love with you." A moment of silence made that lie all the more blatant.

"Boq!" Galinda screeched suddenly, jolting upright. "Oh my gosh tomorrow my ozdust will have worn off. I'll break his heart!"

"It's ok," the green girl soothed. "He'll get over it."

"I can't hurt him," the blonde witch whimpered, wrenching the door open. "I just can't."

_What is she gonna do?_ Elphaba worried.

***

"Boq!" the blonde witch shrieked down the hallway. He jerked up to look at her and did a double take. The girl running at him had messy hair and blurred, runny makeup. Could it really be the flawless Galinda Upland? Then he noticed; her eyes were the same.

"What's wrong?" the munchkin wondered, smiling in spite of himself. How could he not smile with those eyes looking affectionately at him?

"We've got to talk," Galinda told him in a low voice. "_Now_." The only nearby place safe from eavesdroppers was the roof, so that's where they went. As soon as the blonde witch was sure they were alone she confessed everything in a messy rush. For a moment Boq just blinked in shock. Then his eyes clouded with hurt.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he murmured sorrowfully.

"I don't want to hurt you," the blonde told him. "Tomorrow I may not care about you right now…" She trailed off and dipped her head to look in the munchkin's downturned eyes. "I love you," Galinda whispered fervently. And at that moment her words were nothing but the wonderful truth. Knowing that her time was short she pressed her lips against his with staggering force. The kiss was long and deep but eventually it had to end. When it did Boq pulled his blonde princess into an absurdly tight hug.

"I love you too," he told her. "And I still will tomorrow. No matter what happens I will always love you."

"Don't say that," Galinda sniffled. "I don't deserve you; I don't want you to love me. I want you to move on so I can't hurt you anymore. Promise me you'll try to move on."

"I'll try," the munchkin vowed. "But I'll never get over you." His truthful words rang out hard and final. The blonde witch's heart felt hollow and empty. What could she say?

**Sorry that chapter was a little bit cheesy and Twilight-ish but I'm a hopeless romantic…tell me if there was too much absurdly depressing fluff…**

**Also I got more into the Gloq than I originally intended but I write so much Fiyerba that the change of couple was quite fun…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be the last unless I get a ridiculously inspiring idea…**


	6. Aftermath

**Final chapters are fulfilling yet bitterly sad. Luckily I've got several other fanfics to work on…thanks to all who reviewed…I love you guys!**

A certain green witch nervously approached Fiyero. Her brown eyes lacked their usual fierce confidence and that made the Winkie hopeful. "We need to talk," Elphaba informed him. Fiyero nodded solemnly.

"So I've been under a spell this whole time?" the Winkie verified as they meandered to a secluded corner of the courtyard.

"Actually that's just what I wanted to talk to you about," Elphaba began. "I thought you were, but Galinda checked in Madame Morrible's spellbook. Apparently the magic wears off after three days." Fiyero's unused brain labored to figure out why this information mattered. Under any other circumstances the green girl would have told him not to strain himself. "The kiss was real," Elphaba explained in a shy whisper. "And I know that doesn't mean anything," she hurriedly added. "I mean how could you care about someone like me? After all I didn't tell you about the magic from the beginning; you must be furious. Not to mention the fact that I'm _green_…"

"Elphaba…" the prince started. He was ignored.

"And just because I like you doesn't mean you like me," the witch continued. "You're the most popular boy on campus and I'm the resident vegetable…"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Fiyero interrupted.

"Sorry," the green girl apologized as her cheeks colored. "What did you want to say?" She was sure it would be rejection.

"I love you," Fiyero told her. Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Elphaba Thropp I am in love with you," he repeated, voice strong and sure." After spending time with you these last few days and after that time with the Lion Cub…there's no way I could pretend not to care."

"Well in that case I love you too," Elphaba snickered, suddenly back to her old self; the self Fiyero loved. "Though I really can't believe that we're sitting here professing our love to one another."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm clearly not _that_ girl," the witch pointed out.

"Which is exactly what makes you irresistible," the Winkie chuckled, eyes bright. A tense moment of silence blanketed the couple.

"Just kiss me you idiot," Elphaba snapped. Fiyero was more than happy to obey.

***

Galinda watched with a bittersweet smile as her best friend kissed her ex in the courtyard below. The petite blonde was seated on the window bench in Shiz's library. She'd chosen this place because it was the last spot Boq would look. There was no way Galinda could face him.

A rebellious tear trickled down her face. As happy as the blonde witch was for Elphaba a small part of her heart broke while watching Fiyero kiss the green girl. _Why does he have to be so darn perfect? _she asked herself.

"Are you ok?" came a familiar voice. Galinda winced but didn't turn.

"Hello Boq," she greeted in a monotone. The munchkin glanced outside.

"Fiyero's blind if he'd choose Elphaba over you," he snorted.

"No, Elphie deserves him," the blonde argued, her voice sharper than she intended.

"How are _you_ doing?" Boq questioned, placing a hand gently on hers. Galinda was surprised to feel a spark, but that just reminded her of Fiyero. More tears broke free. The munchkin wrapped his arms around Galinda from behind. Logically the witch knew she should pull away, but Boq's embrace felt so _good_ and she was badly in need of comfort. Against her better judgment Galinda leaned back and turned her face into the munchkin's shoulder. A barrage of gentle tears rippled down her cheeks.

"I'm not worth your comfort," Galinda sniffled. "You're just making this worse for yourself."

"I know," Boq shrugged. "But you _are_ worth it."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_?" the blonde demanded. "I'm shallow and petty and airheaded…"

"We've been through this before," the munchkin interrupted. "I don't care."

"Well you should," Galinda grumbled, pulling away. "Someone as smart and funny and brilliant as you shouldn't stoop so low as to care about _me_." As those words slipped from her mouth the blonde witch realized that maybe the last few days had changed her opinion of Boq.

It was a stupid impulse but at that moment Galinda spun around and planted her lips against his. Honestly it was a shock to both of them. This kiss was vastly different than the others. There were no fiery explosions, only a slow but constant melting sensation. It was gentle and very sweet.

As she drew back Galinda was stunned to realize that, for the first time, a guy had bothered to look past her external perfection and find something deeper. To the blonde that was a very precious fact. Boq pulled her into a tight hug.

***

When Galinda entered the dorm room later a brilliant smile lit her face. "He kissed you didn't he?" Elphaba guessed, looking up from a textbook.

"Actually I kissed him," the blonde corrected with a giggle.

"How was it?"

"Wonderful," Galinda told her, flopping onto her bed. "How was yours?" The green girl flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elphaba sniffed.

"Don't play innocent; I saw your lip lock in the courtyard."

"It was amazing," the green witch admitted with a blissful grin. There was silence. Once again both girls were lounged on their beds.

"I wonder how much the ozdust changed our lives in the long run," Galinda mused.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, quirking an ebony eyebrow.

"Well if we hadn't stumbled upon it I would have kept going out with Fiyero," the blonde pointed out. "I would have never have spared a look for Boq and you would have continued denying your feelings for my ex."

"That's an interesting theory," the green girl shrugged. "Maybe we did rewrite history."

***

Years passed, things changed, and Shiz's students grew up. One moonless night a blonde witch dressed in sparkling, blue robes stood sobbing on her balcony; mourning the death of her very best friend and the man she loved. Again strong arms encircled her from behind in a gesture of silent comfort, and again Glinda turned her face into Boq's shoulder. Although her tears now left trails of rust down the munchkin's metal chest the moment they shared was vastly similar to another not so long ago. Half of Glinda's heart had died with Elphaba, but Boq was more than happy to lend the blonde some of his.

**Yeah I know the ending was cheesy and it focused more on Gloq than Fiyerba but in my opinion Gloq doesn't get as much attention as it ought to. Plus I always feel horrible thinking of Glinda thinking her best friend and ex fiancé are dead and being left to rule a country all by herself…it makes me feel better to think that Boq is there for her…**

**Please let me know what you thought of the story…**

**Just to let you guys know I will soon be writing a sequel to Wicked…it will be a big project and I will spend a lot of time on it so I hope you guys all read it…the title will be 'Good'**


End file.
